Various forms of retractable or pivoting workbenches are known in the art. The advantage of a retractable workbench is that it may be used in confined spaces where the workbench cannot be permanently deployed. One example of a wall-mounted workbench includes the invention shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,574. This workbench is in the form of a folding bench cabinet apparatus having a base cabinet with a pair of folding doors secured to a base cabinet. The base cabinet includes a bench assembly that is pivotally mounted to the base cabinet, and a pair of folding legs that enable the bench to remain deployed.
Another example of a retractable or pivoting workbench is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,416. This workbench comprises a fixed tool storage housing mounted on a wall, and a pivotal workbench having retractable and lockable legs. Operative latching members are provided between the tool storage housing and pivotal workbench to temporarily secure the assembly to the wall.
Another example of a retractable workbench includes the invention described in U.S. Publication No. US2004/0032190. This device is a portable wall mountable storage cabinet adapted for storing tools and other items, including a drop-down storage bench that secures stored items within the cabinet when the bench is not deployed, and a pair of pivoting and telescoping legs that are hingedly attached to an exterior of the storage bench.
While each of these prior art inventions may be adequate for their intended purposes, there is still a need for a retractable workbench that may be used in confined spaces, such as a small garage, yet can provide the user with additional capabilities for not only storage of hardware and tools, but also for accommodating permanent mounting of power tools, vises or other bench mounted objects.